Saint Shields
The Saint Shields (セント・シールズ Sento Shīruzu) are a team featured in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade: V-Force. About Their team is made up of a dedicated group whose goal is to gather up and seal all Sacred Spirits (Bit-Beast). They were aware of the awakening of the 4 Sacred Spirits of Dragoon, Driger, Dranzer and Draciel and realised the potentially destructive potential of the 4. In the past their family had fought and almost captured the 4 only for them to escape, the legacy of capturing them fell to the current members. Eventually the 4 allowed the Bladebreakers to keep their Bit-Beasts, believing the 4 were good guardians to the 4 sacred spirits. While most Bit-beasts can not be seen by the majority of people, the majority of Bladers struggled to even see theirs, as the Bladebreakers encountered each member they presumed their Bit-beasts were invisible. Members History Beyblade: V-Force Ozuma was the first to appear, in the very first episode, disguised as a hooded figured named "Mr. X". He defeated Tyson in a local championship, surprising the audience and Tyson himself. Joseph and Mariam were the next ones, defeating Ray and Max respectively. Dunga was the last to show up. He challenged Kai, who had given up beyblading due to the lack of good bladers to fight with. Both fought on top of a building, and the game ended as a draw. Throughout the first half of the season, they would appear occasionally to challenge the Bladebreakers for small fights. Each of the Bladebreakers had a chance to battle with his opponent on the Saint Shields team again, and the result were almost exactly the same: Ray and Max were defeated, Kai and Dunga had a draw. However, Ozuma had challenged Tyson to a battle inside some sort of storage building, and Tyson was able to defeat Ozuma with the Victory Tornado Attack. On the very half of the season (end of the last episode from the first half), after the battle between the Bladebreakers and the Cyber Bit-Beasts. Ozuma surprised all the bladers by saying: "One day, your bit-beasts will be ours!". It is later revealed that the Bit-beasts are sacred good spirits that the evil men used for their own wills. The Saint Shields raised as a clan whose mission is to capture and seal the four bit beasts so that nobody can use their power to destroy the world. Dunga battles Ray soon after telling the bladers his story, and he manages to steal Driger. Some days after, the Saint Shields challenge the Blade Breakers for the ultimate battle, on an abandoned amusement park. Every Saint Shield is defeated, except for Ozuma, whose fight with Tyson ends in a draw, after another conversation between Tyson and Dragoon. The Saint Shields then realize that the sacred Bit-Beasts are in good hands and decide to give the bladers a break. They come back days after, to take part of the World Championship. They divide themselves into two pairs: Ozuma & Dunga, Mariam & Joseph. Ozuma and Dunga open the championship, facing Zeo and Gordo. Gordo easily defeats Dunga, but Zeo faces some difficulties when fighting Ozuma. After Zeo reveals his new Bit-Beast, Cerberus, he unleashes a devastating attack on Ozuma, who struggles to stay in the game in order to protect the Bit-Beasts. However, he doesn’t make it. Joseph and Mariam then engage on a 2x2 battle against, King & Queen. As the latter is used to fighting as a couple, they make it to destroy Sharkrash and Vanishing Moot. It was the end of the participation of the Saint Shields on the World Championship. They would later appear only among the audience. Achievements Gallery Saint Shields' Bit-Beasts.jpg Saintshields.jpg sswallpaper1024x768.jpg sfondo4.jpg Tumblr op70l5zApy1w4q252o1 1280.png Saintshields01.png Saintshields02.png Sprite0.png SaintShields03.png Saintshields04.png Saintshields05.png Saint Shields finding Draciel.jpg Tumblr opv1shL81V1w4q252o1 1280.png Saint_Shields.jpg Tumblr oqbgx5GtrA1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oqbq4xBUYf1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oqbrfbZyCj1w4q252o1 1280.png SaintShields06.png Saint-Shields-beyblade-36756140-500-375.jpg Saint-Shields-beyblade-36756141-720-540.jpg Saint Shields 01.jpg Tumblr ooodef4Onh1w4q252o1 1280.png Beyblade V-Force - Max & Ray vs Mariam & Joseph 378778.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44 845560.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44 862680.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44 872680.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs King & Max vs Queen 161228.jpg Trivia * In terms of appearance and characteristics, all members resemble and blade like the White Tigers. ** Ozuma is the equivalent to Lee, as they're both the leaders of their teams and possess a feline Bit-beast. ** Dunga is similar to Gary in the sense that they're both the largest members and have mammalian bit-beasts with fur. ** Joseph and Kevin are the same in terms of them having green hair, similar voices, and are the shortest members in their respective teams. ** Mariam is like Mariah as they both have similar names (just one letter off), they're the only girls on their teams, and their bit-beasts have sharp fangs. ** Another known fact is that the Saint Shields and White Tigers value their traditions seriously (which have existed for generations) and have two members who are brother and sister (Mariam & Joseph and Lee & Mariah). * The Saint Shields are also similar to the Dark Bladers from the first season in the sense that they are a four member team who wear cloaks and initially have the goal to take the Bladebreakers' bit-beasts for a certain reason. Though, they later reform from that goal when they realize how well the bit-beasts work with the Bladebreakers and after sensing the bond they all share. Reference Category:Beyblade: V-Force Category:Teams Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: V-Force Teams Category:First Generation Category:Former Villains Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade